The Power of Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Even Lucifer has that one person who can bring out the better side of him. The side that is rarely seen. But is there.


I'm really bored and this popped in my mind! I'm currently listening to the Sam and Cat Theme song and it helped create this!

WARNING: Contains fluff!

* * *

In the middle of a field in the middle of summer in the late afternoon sat two people.

One, a young boy about 12 years old. A very optimistic peaceful kid, but with the temper of a raging thunderstorm when provoked. With blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing nothing but cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

The other a man about 40 years old. A very strong-willed man. A temper just as bad if not worse than the younger ones. The same blonde hair except with dark eyes instead of bright blue. Wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. The man sat leaned up against a tree with the younger curled up fast asleep beside him.

One named Elijah, the angel of innocence and children. The other named Lucifer, often known as the fallen one.

Lucifer looked down at his baby brother and ran a hand through his blonde hair affectionately. Elijah mumbled something and that familiar grip on his wings was felt once more. Lucifer chuckled and brushed Elijah's wing with his. If there was one person who could bring out this side of him it was Elijah. The cool summer wind blew against them and he felt Eli shiver. Pulling him closer and wrapping his wing around the small form he sat and looked up at the sky.

Elijah was very content. He hadn't slept like this since the start of the war. But being this close to his brother, his grace touching his brothers, it made him feel safe. He felt the hand run itself through his hair and he mumbled something that not even he was sure it was. In response to the hair ruffle his grip on Lucifer's wing became known, he gave it a squeeze but not too hard. He smiled at the seldom heard natural chuckle and the wing that brushed his. The wind blew and he shivered. The wing around him tighten and his pillow was soon Lucifer's lap.

As the sun fell the hand Lucifer ran through Elijah's hair was an unintentional habit. The breath of the young angel evened out until he was sound asleep. Th hand keeping its grip on his wing made memories flood before his eyes. He could remember the first time he had met the youngest angel heaven had ever had. When all the archangels had met the youngest of angels.

_**Memory**_

_It wasn't surprising that Zachariah was a big jerk. All the fledglings recognized the fact. But they were just fledglings they had no say in the matter. Until Elijah came around. For a common angel to have as much power as this young one did was unheard of. Elijah was made for the purpose of the young. He was underestimated up until the point he had made the tree of life. __The Tree of Life was Elijah's most prized possession. He took the utmost care to maintain it and would be unnerved if anyone had threatened to harm it. _

_It was widely known that Zachariah abused his power as teacher for the fledglings. The way they were always flying at faster speeds than they were supposed to. Elijah had been given a task to complete (none to nicely asked) and was given a ridiculous dead line to complete it in. Elijah didn't make it back in time. Zachariah had been furious._

_"Do you know what a due time is Elijah?"_

_Elijah nodded and stared at his feet. He had learned sometime ago to just nod along. _

_"What is expected when a due time is given?"_

_"To be on time sir"_

_"Right and were you?"_

_"No sir"_

_Zachariah nodded his head angrily. Then a smirk grazed his features. Elijah looked up at the moment of silence. He didn't like the look his instructor was giving._

_"I know the appropriate punishment for your incompetence. You precious tree will be destroyed as example of what will happen if you are incompetent once more"_

_Elijah's eyes grew and Zachariah gave a smug smile at seeing the nerve he had struck. Elijah opened his mouth to protest but with a snap of his fingers his instructor was gone. Elijah ran out into the street and a look crossed the normally even-tempered calm angelic child that made passing angels take a step back. He glared and snapped his fingers. Moments later he was standing just a few feet away from his precious tree. Zachariah already there informing the gardeners to tear it down. When they didn't comply the instructor grabbed on of the tools and swung it back to take down his tree from the middle. _

_Elijah screamed something that made the ground rumble and ran forward. His hands connected with Zachariah's back and sent him falling forwards. The tool went flying out of his hands as he made to catch himself and Elijah waved a hand at it making it disappear in an instant. A crowd of angels formed at the sight. It was a rare occurrence when a fledgling actually stood up to Zachariah and they weren't about to miss it. _

_Zachariah quickly got to his feet and brushed off his robes. He spun around and stood to his fullest height over the angry fledgling. The look in his eyes made him blink but other wise stayed put. He had never been shown up by a fledgling and it wouldn't start now. _

_"How dare you shove me! I am your instructor! AND a higher rank than you! You shall be reported for you misuse of power"_

_Zachariah turned around and began to walk away with the feeling he had put this lower class fledgling in his place. There was a yank on the back of his wings and he stumbled back._

_"I don't care. Nobody touches my tree but me"_

_Zachariah spun around and the fight began. The screaming cause everyone in heaven to stop what they were doing. The gardeners stopped to listen in. The messengers dropped the messages they were carrying at the sound. Even the Archangels came to see what was going on. The sight was one to behold. Fledglings cheering on the youngest of them who was screaming right back at the instructor. _

_Elijah stopped screaming and breathed in deeply. He could hear the cheering of his classmates. The looks he was getting from the others watchers. But his sole purpose was watching Zachariah. He watched as the older angels face darkened and he yelled at him. The vein in his forehead popping._

_"You little brat! Your tree will now surely parish and your wings clipped for your impertinence"  
_

_When someone got their wings clipped it was much like a human child getting a spanking. Elijah ruffled his wings and wrapped them tightly against his back. The onlookers gasped as his eyes changed from bright blue to a dark hazy blue. His hands clenching into tight fists. A blue glow formed in one and he screamed out in a yell that sounded more like an echo._

_"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY TREE! IT'S MINE AND MINE TO PROTECT! NOBODY TOUCHES MY TREE BUT ME!"_

_His fist spread into an open hand and flung it out as the energy formed in it shot at Zachariah, sending the man flying back. He quickly got back to his feet and marched forward once more, but this time he looked more cautious. It was unheard of for a fledgling to tap into nature like this. To hold this much power. _

_The other angels stood with mouth's open. Never had someone used their powers on Zachariah. Then again never before had a fledgling been seen with so much raw energy. Elijah's eyes began to lighten as he back up to his tree, his arms spread in front of him as if daring Zachariah to try to touch it. _

_The archangels were in the same amount of shock as the other angels. Balthazar looked on mouth slightly ajar. Raphael stood just like Balthazar except for his hand that were crossed over his chest. Gabriel stood stock still, his eyes wide and his hand tightened around the strap of his satchel. Lucifer had his arms crossed lightly in front of him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar much like Balthazar's. Micheal stood much like his brothers, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He cleared his throat and the other angles immediately went back to their work. _

_It was a moment before it was just the five and fledgling and instructor. Zachariah looked as if he wanted to clip Elijah's wings right then and there. He took a step back and ran into Gabriel. He gasped and stumbled forward muttering an apology and looking down at his feet. He heard Gabriel chuckle and say something along the lines of 'its alright young one' but he knew better than to look the archangels, or better yet any higher ranked angel in the eyes. There was a bright flash and a boom of thunder and a familiar hand was under his chin._

_Elijah's head was gently tilted up to look straight into the face of his father. The other angels bowed there heads in greeting. Father smiled warmly at him and wiped a stray tear off his face._

_"It is alright my son. No one shall harm your tree of life. You are powerful little Elijah, as I always knew you would be."_

_He rubbed his cheek once more with his thumb and turned to look at the archangels._

_"Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar meet your youngest brother Elijah. Elijah meet your eldest brothers. Your new caretakers. From this moment on Elijah shall be in the care of the archangels."_

_Father gave another warm smile and disappeared in a flash. Elijah looked from The archangels to Zachariah and put his head down once more. He was confused beyond his years. He stumbled forward as a hand grabbed onto his wing making him yelp at the grip. He knew that grip, that hand. Zachariah was surely going to clip him for sure. He was stopped by a hand grabbing onto Zachariah's wrist. Elijah looked up to see Lucifer holding onto him._

_"You heard Father. Elijah is our responsibility and he shall be punished as we see fit. Now be gone"_

_With a wave of his hand Zachariah never got a chance to protest as he disappeared. Lucifer smiled down at him and lead him back to the others. Raphael smiled and rubbed his wing with his hand. He smiled right back albeit a bit shyly. Balthazar ruffled his hair and Micheal tweaked his ear. Gabriel was turned slightly staring up at his tree in fascination. Elijah smiled at his new family but remained silent._

_"Aw come on you can talk to us we don't bite. Well I can't speak for Lucifer."_

_Elijah giggled as Lucifer smacked Balthazar upside the head. He watched as they all smiled at the sound, even Gabriel who was still looking at the tree._

_"Can I touch it?"_

_Elijah's eyes snapped in Gabriel's direction. Their gazes locked and Elijah looked down nodding. Someone pinched his side causing him to jump and giggle. He looked up into the deep blue eyes of Gabriel._

_"Hey now none of that. You're a brother now. We're all equal no looking down like your lessor or something ok kiddo?"_

_Elijah smiled and nodded, "Ok"_

_"Ah there we go. I knew you knew how to talk"_

_He smiled up at Lucifer. He smiled back and rubbed the feathers on his wings. Chuckling when they ruffled and Elijah wrapped them tighter behind him. Gabriel gave a delighted laugh at the sight._

_"Guys I think someones wings are ticklish!"_

_He saw Micheal smile but shake his head._

_"Gabriel none of that now. We'll have plenty of time for that later. But we must get back to our duties"_

_Gabriel gave a sorrowful sound but nodded glumly. He reached forward and pulled Elijah up in his arms._

_"Come kiddo you can help me deliver messages"_

_**End Memory**_

Lucifer smiled at the memory. Micheal had been true to his word and they had gotten him later. He looked down at the boy in his lap and smoothed out his hair. He leaned back and wrapped his wings tighter around the figure. His eyes lazily closed. He could nap for a couple of hours.

Somewhere up in the sky on one of the clouds a man stood. The man smiled down at the brothers before him. He knew what Lucifer was thinking of. He knew what he was doing that day, and how Elijah still had many a great things before him. But right now he would let him rest. He had earned it. He had helped guard the Tree of Life still did, helped to bring Castiel back from Purgatory, brought Raphael back and opened his eyes, he even saved Gabriel's life. He had earned his rest. And if it just happened to be with Lucifer than that was alright. The man smiled once more before disappearing once more.

Elijah had always been able to bring out the better side of everybody. It was one of the many things that made him who he was. He had changed the lives of the angels that day. Even if he didn't know it.

* * *

SO I hope you liked it! Looking back I saw that I kind of forgot about Castiel! And I feel really bad! LOL! tell me what you thought!


End file.
